Soup
by fallouise
Summary: "On this fateful evening, Kuma class light cruiser Ooi was heavily damaged by a Super Kitakami-sama making soup for her. If only her assailant were wearing an apron…" Ooi is sick and Kitakami looks after her. (indulgent, canon compliant, Ookita, one-shot)


"Kitakami-sannn, I'm not that sick," Ooi attempts, but her voice is sore, and it comes off as more of a croak. It's hot. She's sweaty. She's lying in bed and the covers are as suffocating as if someone were choking her. Is that why she can't speak? Whoever this invisible culprit is, she'll find them before they can do anything to Kitakami and—

"Say anythin', Ooicchi?"

Ooi forces herself up, shoving the covers to the side. "Let me help!" The words blunder out of her mouth. It comes off weak and unconvincing, but she will make do.

"Jeez. Ya think I like when you're sick either?"

Kitakami is sitting cross-legged at the foot of the futon. She's just placed the lid atop of the miniature slow cooker in front of her, and drums her fingers impatiently. Ooi glances up, and her heart seizes. Kitakami is pouting.

Ahh, she really is weak to her Kitakami.

"I can't win against you," Ooi flops onto her back unceremoniously, splaying her arms out spread-eagle. She stares helplessly up at the ceiling. Kitakami laughs as she returns her attention to the cooker, and it's enough to restore some energy to Ooi (at least she likes to believe so).

On this fateful evening, Kuma class light cruiser Ooi was heavily damaged by a Super Kitakami-sama making soup for her. If only her assailant were wearing an apron… Ooi loses herself in the image until she feels the goosebumps on her arms, and yet _again_ , she reminds her body that she feels too warm to bury herself under layers.

Being sick is awful. She can't stay still like this.

She swallows her saliva before raising her voice, careful of her shaking timbre. "Kitakami-sannn, there has to be something I can do."

"Mm. Get better." Prompt.

Ooi keeps up with her. "I can stir the pot."

Kitakami rolls her eyes. She's already wearing a smirk. "Are you sayin' I can't handle this?"

"No way! You can do anything! You're Kitakami-san after all," Ooi rolls onto her side and curls into a ball, closing her eyes. "Let me win at some point, will you?" She can feel the smiles on both their faces without having to see them.

"'Kaaay," the other girl acquiesces.

Ooi probably dozes off after that. She can't tell, in the haze of her fever. Her forehead is sweaty, her limbs feel sore, and she detests and yearns to be under some blankets. A sharp thorn strikes her mind. Damn that admiral! He couldn't spare any resources to quicken her recovery, and now he's made Kitakami worry over her. If only she could will herself to heal faster. Matter of fact—damn those Abyssals too! Just give her some time, and she'll show them the mistake they made by messing with her.

Her thoughts slow to a halt when she feels the weight of blankets pull over her shoulders. She stops shivering. Ooi feels the silence between her thoughts.

A hand pets her hair, and Ooi realizes that it's Kitakami.

She doesn't want to ruin the moment. Ooi burns the feeling of Kitakami stroking her hair into her memory and swears she'll take it to her deathbed. If the admiral and Abyssals told her to go to hell, it will all have been worth it for this single act. It's when her heart feels like it might overflow with so much of everything that Ooi reaches out and wraps her arms around Kitakami's waist. And like always, Kitakami is right next to her.

Ooi cracks an eye open. The sun is just beginning to set. Not much time has passed after all. But most importantly, Kitakami is watching over her, a hand still petting Ooi's hair.

"Ooicchi, you gotta sit up now, 'kay?"

"Not yet," Ooi mumbles, tightening her hold and nuzzling her face against Kitakami's stomach. Kitakami lets out a sound of surprise at that, but she doesn't move away.

Kitakami is always like this. Letting her get away with being needy. When the world goes to war and friends can disappear without a goodbye, she finds solace in a girl who can act so carefree at a time like this. She doesn't know where the line is drawn between the Kitakami that she has grown to love and the Kitakami that she has always loved, but she doesn't question it.

"Man… your face sure is sweaty, hehe. You're one icky woman."

"Ah."

Ooi is on her knees so quickly that her mind reels. She covers her cheeks with her hands, and every part of her face is red. She had gotten so wrapped up with Kitakami that she had forgotten she was sick. "Sorry, Kitakami-san! I don't want you getting sick."

The other girl shakes her head. "S'all good. I won't get sick from this, promise." Kitakami raises a bowl victoriously. "Anyway, I made some soup for you! Well, it's not that special but it'll make ya feel better."

Ooi shakes her head, shuffling closer. She squares her shoulders. Does this mean Kitakami will…?! "Everything you make is special to me."

"Guess that's Ooicchi for ya," Kitakami surmises as she grabs a spoon and dips it into the soup. "but if you swear you'll stay in bed, I'll take care of you every day till you're better."

Kitakami begins to laugh it off until she notices how serious Ooi had become.

"I promise."

"Huh?"

Ooi had never seen a greater reward until today. Her heart was beating like crazy. "I promise I'll focus on getting better. So," she bowed until her head touched the bed. "I'll be in your care, Kitakami-san."

She couldn't even imagine what Kitakami's reaction right then must have been (even though she definitely tried). "C'mon Ooicchi, look up already." Following orders, Ooi sits up to Kitakami looking to the side, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Can she get sick more often? Is that an option? This is too much for her heart, but she has to live through this first if she's going to get sick again.

Kitakami tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, before taking the spoon once more and holding it up for Ooi. Gently, Ooi accepts the spoonful of soup. Quietly, Ooi thinks it's the best soup among the seven seas. They continue like this in silence, not that she'd complain about that. They maintain eye contact. Ooi doesn't want to be the first to break away; she assumes Kitakami feels the same.

"You're always like this for me, y'know," Kitakami whispers once they make their way through most of the soup. Ooi holds her breath, waiting intently. "Lookin' out for me, going out of your way just so it's a li'l easier for me. I notice that stuff."

Kitakami places the bowl on the ground, then faces Ooi. The moment she does, her face breaks out into a smile, almost like she couldn't help herself. "Maybe I'm a little happy I get to do the same for you this time around? Or something like that. I think I'm saying thank you, Ooicchi. And that I want you feelin' better so we can spend more time together."

Ooi already knew it, but there's no coming back from this. She's seriously in love.

She promptly turns the other way and burrows herself under the covers. Her face hurts from smiling and she can't tell if she's red from Kitakami's words or her fever, but—she's happy. She feels airy. She's aware of everything and the girl behind her.

"Ooicchi?"

"I need sleep if I'm going to get better!" she announces. "My precious Kitakami-san just declared her love for me and I have to respond."

Kitakami shoves lightly at her shoulder, and Ooi doesn't need to see her face to know she's smiling as well.

"W-well, I'll let you win this round."

Ooi is no match for Kitakami, but come morning it'll begin again—and she looks forward to it.

* * *

A writing prompt! Thank you for reading.


End file.
